Code Black
by ThereHeGo
Summary: What happens when everything you once held dear...disappears? What happens when the death of others only means your survival. No sorrow, no tears, just another breath taken for granted. What do you do when you're alive, but it feels like death has already taken your last breath. You fight, you struggle, you live, you survive!


Percy Jackson woke up to sound of sizzling bacon and it's alluring aroma. The delicious smell enveloped his room and captured his nose. He smiled and stretched his semi-long limbs slightly coming up off his comfortable mattress. Which lead to a long unpleasant growl type grunt escaping from his mouth. He laid back down than finally forcing open his heavy eyelids. Hazed green eyes pierced the navy blue walls. While rubbing his eyes with his left hand, he searched his bed for his phone with his right. Most likely rolling over it as slept. Something he unconsciously does annually every night.

Finding it, he perch's himself up on the bed and begins to unlock it. The combination ingrained in his memory. Five, five, seven, two; he swiftly input gaining access to his device. Glancing over his notifications, skimming through a few social medias quickly. Nothing caught his attention but a text, his best friend Grover sent him earlier that morning. "Hay bro, checked out the news? There's some crazy stuff happening in NYC. Movie type stuff man! The news won't allow any footage but everyone has cellphone these days. Search it on Google, NYC mass outbreak, insane stuff man."

Percy chuckled out loud as he walked over to his closet. Grover was always going on about some crazy stuff he heard or saw. Most of the time it wasn't true. A fragment of his ever active imagination mostly. He decided not to pay it any attention cause he knew when he got to school Grover wouldn't talk about ANYTHING else. After grabbing some clothes he went to take a shower. A nice hot shower!

Since he could remember he was always fascinated with water. He absolutely loved it! Thinking back to when he was younger he remember begging his mom to buy him a pool. A kiddie pool, one of the blow up ones. After going to a friend birthday party. He remembers finally getting it for a Christmas present months after the birthday party. It meant no less to him then though. Time is a thing for old people, not kids. Getting swimming lessons at 6, than joining his first swim team at 9. Being 17 now, he has 2 gold medals, and 3 silvers. Every swimming competition he's entered hes won a medal. His mom was extremely proud of him. She should told him that all the time. The Olympics she would say; Where her little ol Percy would win it all.

Getting out of the shower and promptly drying himself off. Looking into the fogged up mirror.

His neck length pitch black hair damp against his neck. Stands black enough to have originated from the mist of a black hole. Unique green eyes, a gift from his long lost father. Being 6 ft tall, quite muscular, not football like but more fit muscular. Long lanky arms and legs specifically made for soaring through the water. After equipping his under garments he draped a plain gray shirt over his shoulders along with a black and blue vest. Combined with his favorite pair of dark blue jeans. He was ready to roll.

Putting on your shoes while walking down the stairs was quite the task. But it was one he had mastered long ago. Following the smell of food, he made his way into the kitchen. Where his mother, Sally Jackson, was finishing plating his delicious breakfast. Standing 5'6 wielding her straight brown hair and light brown eyes. She smiled as heard him scurry into the kitchen. Saying, "Good morning" to which he replied the same. He quickly thanked his mom as he began devouring his early meal. A plate with everything he loved on it. Toasty golden warm waffles patrolled the upper left of plate. Covered in sweet maple syrup taken from only the most healthy maple tree. Not to be forgotten, was four pieces of steaming hot crispy bacon. Accompanied with his moms, not so famous, but still yummy scrambled eggs. On sight, Percy mouth began to water as his eyes examined a masterpiece only topped by Leonardo himself. Sally shook her head smiling at her son. Percy hadn't noticed it earlier but the radio was playing almost eerie in the background.

He swallowed before speaking up, "Where did you find that old thing?" He hadn't seen that radio since he was at least seven. Memories of electricity outings with them sitting by the radio for updates flashed through his head. He somewhat wished he could relive those moments. They were the times where him and his mother bonded the most. Sally worked hard for him to have the best possible childhood. It wasn't all rainbows and happy-times but he thought they made it through fine. "Why don't you use the TV? Is it broken?", he suggested ungratefully.

Sally chuckled at him, "No, the TV's fine Percy", she heard him let out a sigh he'd been holding in. "I have to go to work and the TV slows me down. Which in return makes me late for work. You know that. Anyway, there's some crazy flu or virus spreading like wild fire through the major cities." She walked toward the table after turning off the stove and sat to right of Percy with a plate of her own. She continued, "Its gotten so bad the nation guard and the army have been called in to keep it from spreading any farther." She looked at Percy with worried eyes which shortly changed to confident one. "No need to worry though, I'm sure the government has it under control."

Percy wasn't one to be interested in national matters but this peaked his interest. What was so urgent and dangerous the ARMY had to be called in? Doesn't that leave us defenseless for a terrorist attack or something of the sort? Does that mean its also happening over seas as well? Maybe it came from China or North Korea for all they knew. It itself could be a terrorist attack. Many question ping ponged through his brain at rapid speed. He decided to let it go. Finding a safe haven in his mothers words and confidence in the government. It'd be over soon enough and become a thing of the past before he knew it. Nodding in confirmation to himself.

Percy cleaned his plate and stood from the table. "Yeah, whatever it is the government will handle it." Putting his plate in the vacant sink. "Is it close to us by any chance?" He asked looking toward his thinking mother. She contemplated her answer, thoroughly.

"Were a good 75 miles out from Houston, which is the closest on to us. So I think were fine. But just in case take so Germ-X with you." She said in a serious tone accompanied by an amused smile. In unison they nodded at her response. Also finding it logical and leaving no reason for her to worry. She confidently smiled and looked at the clock. "Its about time you hit the road."

Agreeing,Percy rushed into his room almost tripping over himself. Finding his trusty, bluish green backpack, which he had since the beginning of his high school life. It had became more than just a backpack. It had became apart of who he was. Its was his trademark side arm if he was a cowboy. It had seen his brightest days and his darkest. Rejections, fights, awards, it had seen it all. Memories that he'd never speak of "jaws" had seen it. Grover and him had named it jaws after the movie after an incident at the local pool freshman summer.

They were at the pool where a blonde freshman girl named Cassie needed some sunblock. Percy had offered her to use some of his. She went over to his backpack and got some of his sun block. As she crouched to zip it up and replace his lotion. Cassie, unbeknownst to her, had also zipped up a piece of the string which kept her swimming bottoms to her body. Once she finished and began to walk away. As she did she untied her string to her swimming bottoms. With a 'WUSH' they dropped to the damp concrete and she screamed and covered her bare bottom. The pool erupted into either laughter or stared in shock. A few girls ran over to help her, thus they had given it the nickname jaws.

He grabbed jaws and slung him over his back and traced his steps to the kitchen. Hugging his mom and telling her goodbye followed a couple of 'I love you' and 'be safes'. He walked out into the garage, grabbing his shiny platinum coated BMZ bike by the seat. Pushing the button which made the garage door rise into the roof. He rolled out his bike to be embraced by the warm April heat hugging greedy at his skin. Licking up any remnants of the cool air he was just smothered in.

Rolling his bike to the apex of the driveway memorized by the constant tick the bike gave off causally. Glancing over and pass the over grown grass that reigned his yard. Beyond were 6 more similar looking middle class houses on either side of the road. Cracked pavement, faded yellow lines,and the warm breeze was a comfortable formality. Having done this countless times he'd became numb to the site. He seated his stallion and embarked on his journey to a place where brains go to wonder, die, or dream. Pelting pass his old bus stop and a few routine morning joggers. He thought about what today would hold.

Percy was a junior at Half-Blood High School. Carrying an 3.0 avg at the expensive of his friends. The amount of time he actually spent paying attention was similar to the time deaf people spend listening, none at all. His adhd wasn't to much of bother, he stopped trying to control it long ago. He mostly day dreamed or slept through classes. Teachers knew he cheated or that's at least what he thought. He just assumed they didn't care.

Being popular with girls didn't hurt either. Not that he tried to be a "ladies man", they just came him. He'd on only been in one actual relationship; with a beautiful girl named Calypso. Long shiny brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, plus a super curvy body. She was funny, out going, and active. She was an over all great student who made A's and was in multiple clubs. Who wouldn't like her? She just so happened to be the head of the cheer leading team. So he instantly gained tons of popularity within an hour.

Their relationship didn't last but two weeks. He couldn't stand all the attention he got. Having people you don't know constantly glare holes in your back wasn't a good thing. Being either hated or loved by the guys and being practically attacked by random girls was terrible. Having lies being spread around about you. Girls throwing themselves at hoping you would cheat. He had became a injured gazelle to a pack of hungry hyenas. Only wanting him because he went out with Calypso.

He wasn't even able to hang with Grover without people bothering him. It was like all his personal space was taken from him. Calypso herself was a nice person. Calm and collected, a good conversation holder. Though like everyone else in the world she had flaws. She was clingy and very suspicious. He never had time to himself. She was constantly there, never wanting him to go away or leave her. He thought she just had a huge fear of being alone. Never really figured out why though cause she had so many friends. She always thought he was up to no good, probably influenced by all those false rumors. In all honesty he couldn't blame her though. With the way girls throw themselves at him, he would be a little cautious himself.

He broke up with her as nice and as quickly as humanly possible. He had no classes with her so he had to do it between classes. He wasn't pathetic enough to do it over text so he told her at her locker. Of course she started crying and started yelling, "Why? Why? What did I do?" Along with other nonsense. He was hated and labeled as bad guy after it was all said and done. When in actuality he'd done nothing to be considered evil. Either way it went he got the short end of the stick. It washed over after a couple of weeks blew by. Most students went back to either not knowing who I was or as the guy who blew his chance with Calypso. He was just happy for everything to be back to normal.

It was April now, that happened last January. School was close to being out now, Percy thought as he slowed down crossing the street carefully to enter Half-Blood's parking lot. Half-Blood high school was a group of three two-story buildings. Constructed out of red bricks that lightened in the sun light. The first being the entrance which held the office and the gymnasium, it was the smallest. The second and three was about the same size holding many classrooms. Drifting to the bike rack. He hopped off and chained his bike there securely. He checked his phone, noticing the time. He hurried inside attempting not be tardy again. The ride over had taken much longer than usual. He was actually kinda excited that he wasn't going to be late, so long to that.

To his dismay the bell rung for first period to start a few second after he had entered the building. Not seeing any reason to hurry anymore he walked up the steps to his first block. Where Mr. D stood in front of the class in a loud Hawaiian shirt. Taking roll in his famous monotone voice. As if on cue, Percy strolled in as his name was being called.

"Percy Jacks-" Mr. D stopped mid word, as he heard the door open, and looked in his direction. A surprised look raced across his face only to be replaced with one of annoyance moments later. "Go take your seat Jackson."

Percy shrugged and walked to his desk in middle of the classroom. Surprised not to hear one of his famous starky remarks for being late again. Deciding it was a good thing, he thought no more of it. Noticing that oddly half of the class was absent today. "That's weird." Percy thought to himself. It was unusual for two students to be absent let alone half the class. Was he outta the loop on a skip day or something?

Looking around at the faces of students occupied by their phone or music. Except for a select few, out of the scarce people that was present, many he didn't even know their name. He did know, Annabeth Chase, however. He never really communicated with her. He just knew her from her long list of achievements. They'd been in the same school and some of the same classes since sixth grade. Only time time they really talked, he could remember, was a silly argument over the best sea animal. He choose the shark and she chose the dolphin obviously. He also knew her because she had the brain of a Harvard grad. She was on the level of Einstein if you asked him. Winning numerous awards and several science competition easily. He also noticed, that through all the Calypso drama and all the girls that chased after him, she didn't. Above all else though. He know her for her super model looks.

Her beautiful shiny, curly blonde locks. That draped down her face and over her shoulder like river of gold. Her steel coated eyes that seemed to know everything the world held. Contrasted with her tan skinned. She glowed like she radiated the aura of the sun. He glanced at her before he sat down. She wore a purple and white t-shirt accompanied by khaki shorts. Her left palm resting on her cheek, with a distant look in her eyes. Boredom was screaming thorough her facial expression. Everyone knew she didn't need this class. She had all her English credits. Its rumored that her mother forced her to take this class cause she didn't want her home alone.

Being seated next to your best friend was a good thing. Grover was his best-friend since...well forever. Grover was 5'9, brown skinned guy, tangled curly black hair, with chin hair. Dressed in a black polo, gray shorts, with black converses. He looked antsy, beating his hand on his thigh in a rhythmic pattern. As soon as Mr. D finished the roll, he looked eagerly at Percy. Sighing he decided to speak first. Knowing exactly where this was going.

"Wussup, G-man?" He questioned tiredly.

"You saw it? Did yah watch it? Probably not but I got you covered. I'm telling you man this is Cra—zy stuff. You won't believe it when you first see it. Neither did I but it's all 100% real!"

G-Man said quickly as he took out his phone. Having the video already pulled up he simply refreshed the page and passed it to Percy. Looking at him expectantly, nodding to the phone.

Percy took the device and laid it in his lap, putting in Grover's ear-buds, and stared at the loading screen. Hearing G-Man say, "Give it a min, you know how school connection is." Nodding, seconds later the video started with shaky image. As the video stabled, he could tell it was recorded on a phone. He heard heavy breathing as if multiple people had just ran a marathon. Crying could be him in the background, not to far away. The muffled sound of make and female voices clashed against each other as some could be heard trying to quit the others. The person recording moved away from the commotion as if trying to find a quieter place. Briefly charging down some wood steps, the camera refocused onto brown blinds. Being in New York it seems the person was in a lobby of a hotel.

A hand reached out and opened the blinds in a very cautious and slow manner, as if not trying to gain attention. Sun light blared into the camera lens, but quickly focused and picked about a dozen human silhouettes walking down a street. Percy thought is was just a march but as he looked closer. There was something odd about the people that was...off. They walked uncoordinated, with a mean limp in either leg. Looking at their skin, it was rather pale and lifeless. Than a man in his fifties walked right in front of the window startling the person recording. They fell back and dropped the phone. Still not saying a word or making a sound, a young man in his early twenties, picked up the device and looked into the camera. The remains of dried tears that once slide down his face was still apparent. His face flushed, his hair a mess, and dried blood on his shirt collar. He finally spoke saying only a few words. In a horse voice, he said harshly,"Death walks amongst us."

Yelling could be heard from upstairs and the video ended. Now replaced with a replay icon and a black background. Percy looked at Grover, who was now doing his work. Tapping him on his shoulder to get his attention, handing him his phone. Grover asked him,"Whaddyah think?"

Laying his head on the wooden table, drowning out Mr. D's annoying monotone voice. After a few seconds, Percy replied nonchalantly. "Awesome movie trailer, when is it coming out?"

Grover gave a frustrated sigh and began to talk. "Dude, it totally re-."Being cut off by the intercom only further annoyed him. As the voice of their principle, Mr. Chiron, began the announcement.

"Attention students and staff, due to the lack of students and national warning to cities surrounding major cities, like Houston. We are concluding our school day early. Buses will be notified but will not arrive until much later. So I encourage students to call their parents or guardian to see if they can came pick you up." A small pause ensued as he thought of what else to say. The classroom was deep in quiet. The sound of low breathing sounded off like dropping change on a tiled floor. "You will be notified by phone if you are to come to school tomorrow. I repeat, you will be notified by phone if you are to come to school tomorrow. No one will be here if you decided to show up. Please, leave the classroom in an orderly manner if you are coming to the student center. Teachers will come to my office in ten minutes. Thank you."

The school remand frozen as if time stopped. All waiting to see if there would be another quick announcement. It seemed as if hours went by before anyone moved. A seat could be heard scratching across the floor, as a student stood to leave the room. As if a switch had been flicked on or a magician has snapped their fingers. Releasing them out of their trance. Everyone came back alive. Talking and moving trying to reinforce normality. Percy leaned against the orange plastic back of his chair, stretching and yawning. He looked over at Grover who looked utterly terrified. Percy laughed and nudged his best friends in the shoulder.

"You alright bro. You look like you saw an animal being butchered." Grover being a proud vegetarian just sat there. Finally shacking his head and looking a Percy with uneasiness roaming his brown eyes.

"Its real." He should in a low voice. "Its freaken REAL!" He said much louder than before.

Percy sighed loudly and was about to say something until Mr. D told them all to get off their lazy tails and get to the student center. Nodding, they both stood with rest of the class and walked to the exit. Nervous and horror still very apparent in Grover's mind as he followed Percy out. Thinking of only one thing. Survival.


End file.
